


Secret of The Cow's Dark Circles

by Doomedheros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student!Magnus, Farmer!Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, animal - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: 1 of ‘Cow Series’





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey，早上好啊！昨晚睡得怎么样？”

Michelle对着说话的人类打了个响鼻。

“哦，瞧瞧你又把稻草踢得一团糟，你就这么不喜欢睡在上面吗？”

Michelle绝对是在点头。

“但现在是雨季，没有这些稻草，泥巴会沾满你全身。”

整个棚舍里最让她讨厌的就是这些在夏天时铺在沙土上的稻草，它们总是散发着一股植物腐烂的味道，让Michelle觉得醉醺醺的。

“哞——”

Michelle不满地抱怨。

下一秒，突兀的汽车喇叭声在农场大门口响起，Michelle面前这个高大的黑发人类似乎被什么事吓到了地眨了眨眼，随后温柔地拍了拍她的背，小跑着离开了棚舍。

对，稻草是她曾经唯一讨厌的东西，但自从三天前开始，Michelle讨厌的东西又多了一样——那个样子非常奇怪的从城市里来的人类。

 

Alec迎到大门去的时候，门外的人已经锁好了车，并抱着一大纸袋的东西朝他走过来。

“Magnus，你究竟把车开到了多快啊？”

Alec脸上写满了担心。

头发挑染着蓝色、画着烟熏妆并且搭配了相当闪亮的皮衣的男人瞥了Alec一眼，把手里的袋子猛地塞进对方怀里。

“我保证我没有违法。”

“可是你只用了二十分钟，从这里到最近的超市再回来……”

“Alec，你只是我的报告验收员，不是我老爸好吗？别管那么多。”Magnus夸张地翻了翻眼珠，“况且我正完好无损地站在这儿，所以，闭嘴，向后转，进屋，做早餐。”

Alec被噎得红了脸，最终只能抱紧了购物袋，跟在Magnus身后进屋去。

 

Alec偶尔也会产生一些困惑，比如他为什么要对只认识了三天的人言听计从？

当然，他并没有因为这些困惑而拒绝过Magnus 的任何要求。

 

Magnus Bane在星期三的早上拖着他巨大的背包从校车上跳下来，带着一丝不耐烦来到Alec面前。

那是Alec二十三年来第一次明白呼吸被人夺走是什么样的感觉。

Lightwood农场和Magnus就读的大学在几年前签订过一项假期社会实践协议，他们会给来到农场的学生提供一些帮助他们完成实践报告的小项目。不过，Magnus是第一个真正来到农场的学生。在他之前的那些人，大概是不想弄脏他们娇贵的手工雕花的鞋子，所以纷纷选择在Skype上听Alec枯燥无味地介绍完农场的情况后草草了结他们的报告。

所以，尽管最初看到那一身不太学术的打扮让Alec很吃惊，但他打心底里佩服愿意亲自来到农场完成报告的Magnus。

况且Alec必须要承认，他对Magnus绝非单纯的佩服那么简单……

_Magnus_ _实在太漂亮、太火辣了。_

沾得到处都是的亮片或是那些各种颜色的眼线，它们无疑是Magnus吸引他人同时又将自己伪装起来的小伎俩。

而Alec感受到的，则是隐藏在那之下的更诱人的Magnus。

他总会想起Magnus对他说的第一句话——

“你好，我是Magnus Bane。我们能进屋去了吗？还是我就站在这儿完成我的报告？”

那语气带着利刺，而那嗓音却能让Alec忘记周围的一切。

在这之前，Alec从未确定过自己的性取向，毕竟他高中毕业后这几年一直忙于帮父母打理农场而忽略了自己的需求。

直到Magnus出现。

所以，既然对方是Magnus，Alec想，那他应该是个同性恋吧。

当晚，Magnus并不算是意外地出现在了Alec的梦里。

他赤裸着上半身跨坐在Alec的大腿上，火热的胸膛紧贴着Alec，嫣红而性感的薄唇在Alec耳边喘息着低吟出放荡的语句。

Alec的世界都在颠倒旋转。

他迷醉在Magnus精心勾画的眼线之中，无法阻止自己放在Magnus屁股上的双手不去揉捏它。

Magnus汗湿的脸颊紧贴着他的颈部，他的牙齿轻咬着Alec绷紧的肩膀。

“Alec，操我……我全部都是你的……”

Alec从梦中惊醒，不得不慌乱地去卫生间里换了条睡裤。

太过强烈的欲望让Alec产生了前所未有的恐惧。

 

Alec有意地想要避免和Magnus单独相处。但这几乎是不可能的事。Magnus的社会实践项目需要在Alec的指导下才能完成。

星期四的一整天，Alec都不断告诫自己别看Magnus的眼睛，那会让他跌入连魔鬼都爬不出的深渊。

于是，在几乎没有眼神交流的情况下，Alec生硬地完成了他对整个农场概况以及他心爱的动物们的每一个名字的介绍。

不过好在Magnus在整个过程中没正眼看过他，也没有对他如此无礼的表现有什么微词。

他就只是面无表情地跟在Alec左侧偏后的位置，记录着Alec说过的一些在他的报告中可能需要出现的话，甚至连Alec偶尔的询问都懒得搭话。

这让Alec在感觉到轻松了一点的同时又有些难过。

某个想法一旦冒出来，Alec就忍不住去联想一些更加悲惨的事实来克制自己的冲动。

比如，Magnus根本就不是同性恋，宪法里可没说化妆的男人都得喜欢同性；又比如，Magnus下个星期就要回学校去了，就算他们真的发生了什么，到最后无论如何都会玩儿完。

最重要的， _Magnus并不在乎他_ 。

Alec果然没有再梦到Magnus——因为他完全的、彻底的失眠了。

 

然而事情在星期五的时候出现了一些小小的转折，而那让Alec感觉自己快要爆炸了。

Lightwood夫妇和往常一样在吃过午饭后收拾行李，准备去城里度过每个月的最后一个周末。他们友善地跟Magnus道别，并嘱咐Alec照顾好农场和Magnus。

哦，当然，他当然会照顾好除了他自己之外的一切。Alec在心里唉声叹气。

两个年轻人目送Lightwood夫妇驾车离开，然后僵直地站在农场大门口相对无言。

Magnus伸了个懒腰，手臂一大片皮肤从袖口露出来。Alec忍不住想，深红色的丝绸绑在Magnus手腕上一定很好看……打住，这想法太危险了！

“那么……”Magnus懒懒地开口，打破了尴尬，“今天的实践项目是什么？”

Alec不自觉紧张起来，他狠狠咽了一口唾沫才能正常开口讲话。

“预报说今晚可能会下雨，我要去给棚舍的地面铺些稻草。你可以……呃……看着我铺？”

Magnus挑起一边的眉毛，终于和Alec的目光相遇。但很快，Alec就低下头躲开了。

安静了好一会儿，Alec听到Magnus几不可闻地叹了口气。

“好吧，我去拿记录本。我猜关于铺稻草，我能写上三页报告。”

看着Magnus离开的背影，Alec忍不住咒骂自己一句。

他明明可以安排些更有趣、更有价值的项目让Magnus用来写报告，可他却因为自己的懦弱和见不得人的性幻想而让Magnus感到了无聊。

这只会让他连Magnus的朋友都做不成。

Alec的心沉了下去。

 

Magnus带着他的笔记本重新出现的时候，Alec正抱着一大捆稻草往奶牛的棚舍走。

“嗨，Magnus！这边！”

Alec一手夹着稻草，另一只手抬起来在空中朝Magnus挥了挥。

大雨的前兆已经显现，原本平静的草场这会儿也刮起了风。有几根逃逸的稻穗被风吹起，飘到了Alec的头顶上，里面还夹带着一根灰山雀的羽毛。

走近后的Magnus微微仰着头看了Alec十几秒，突然笑起来。

“名副其实的鸟窝头。”

Alec盯着那个笑容，忘记了呼吸。

在认识Magnus之后，Alec知道自己的死亡原因排在首位的绝对是窒息。

“所以这些是给奶牛们的？”Magnus指着那些稻草问到。

“哦，是的。”Alec回过神，“能防止下雨时地上的泥土黏住它们的毛发……”他一边推开棚舍的木门一边向Magnus解说，“不过我们正打算给这里换个棚顶，这是个大工程，要等雨季过去才能动工。”

“也许你们最初盖它的时候就应该弄个不会漏雨的棚顶。”Magnus拿手机对着棚舍的顶部随便拍了两张照片，作为丰富他报告的素材。

Alec摇摇头，“木板的透气性更好……但我们还是会换掉它的。”

Magnus歪着头，露出了等待解释的表情。

“主要是为了Michelle。”Alec有点不好意思地笑着说，“她小时候在原来的主人家受过不太好的待遇，刚来到这里时脾气特别坏，我每次铺这个，她都会把自己和其他奶牛的稻草踢到栅栏外面去……”

Magnus睁大了眼睛听着Alec的叙述，又一次大笑出声。

“我花了很多力气和她沟通，她才肯不踢别人的稻草。但她自己依然不在上面睡。所以，”Alec耸了耸肩，“换顶棚势在必行。”

“真是个幸运的姑娘。”Magnus轻声说。

Alec有些疑惑地回过头，Magnus补充道：“遇到你这样的主人，Michelle很幸运。”

Magnus说话时始终带着自打他来到农场后第一次露出的微笑，而Alec感觉自己的脸快烧起来了。

也可能不仅仅是脸。

然后他们穿过一排矮栅栏，看到了那头正低头嚼着牧草的奶牛，Michelle。她的个头看上去比其他的奶牛们要小一些，但花色非常整齐漂亮。

她对Alec的探视没有表现出多少兴趣，但当他看到跟在Alec身后的Magnus时，她停下了咀嚼的动作，鼻孔开始快速地翕张。

渐强的风力掀动着棚舍顶上的木板，怪异的响声让Michelle不安起来。她在围栏里焦躁地来回踱步，完全不在乎是不是会踩伤已经跳进去给地面铺稻草的Alec。

“Michelle，别乱动……”Alec艰难地一边躲着Michelle时不时突然晃过来的角一边重新整理好那些被踢翻的稻草。

Magnus忽然伸出手，拉住了Michelle脖子上的项圈。

“嘿，乖女孩儿，没事的。”

Magnus用他温柔低沉的嗓音对着Michelle耳语。

Alec听见Magnus的声音，有些诧异地抬起头，他看到在Michelle冷静下来后，Magnus的额头贴上她的，右手一下一下地轻抚着Michelle的后颈。

“让Alec给你铺好床。你知道Alec会照顾好你的，不是吗？他最喜欢你了……”

_我现在最喜欢你了_ 。Alec心想。

 

当他们给所有的奶牛都铺好了稻草要离开棚舍的时候，雨已经下了起来。

“见鬼，我忘了拿雨衣……”

Magnus看了看对着自己怄火的Alec，就和往常一样翻个白眼，把笔记本往怀里面一塞，径直穿过雨帘跑向了Lightwood家的房子。

Alec缓缓眨了眨眼，跟上了Magnus。

 

Magnus一进屋就脱掉了湿透的上衣，他结实漂亮的肌肉线条毫无防备地展现在了Alec眼前。

他觉得自己的裤子一阵阵地发紧。

而Magnus似乎已经习惯了Alec时不时就呆滞在原地不动。他把湿衣服丢进衣篓，同时解开了牛仔裤最上方的纽扣。

“你就这么站着，衣服可不会自己变干。”

“呃，对……”Alec的声音出奇的沙哑。他感觉自己的喉咙正在燃烧。“我、你……我去楼上换衣服！你有，你有什么需要的话可以喊我……”

Magnus解开了第二颗纽扣，不在意地点了点头。而当他发觉Alec依然穿着湿漉漉的衣服站在那儿，丝毫没打算离开的时候，他歪着嘴角笑了一下，问道：“还有什么事吗？”

“哦，那个，”Alec用力咳了一下清清嗓子，“我就是想说，谢谢你。刚才在Michelle那儿，你帮了我大忙。”

“那没什么。”

“不，我太清楚Michelle的角撞人有多疼了。”回忆起被Michelle撞破了手臂的自己，Alec害羞地抓了抓鼻子，“所以，非常感谢，Magnus。”

抛开那些总也停不下来的欲望不谈，Alec真的很喜欢Magnus，他爱着Magnus看起来冷漠不羁的外在和同时又充满了同情与善良的心。

也许他应该好好地整理一下自己，然后努力成为Magnus的朋友。

“你的感谢听起来可没什么诚意……”

Alec还沉浸在自己奇妙的思想世界里，当他听到Magnus的话，当他的视线重新聚焦，他看到Magnus正微笑着盯着自己。

“呃，什么？”

Magnus突然走到Alec面前，快速而轻巧地在Alec的嘴唇上印下一吻。

“这个，Alexander，才叫做诚意。”

他的名字在Magnus的舌尖翻滚，Alec从不知道自己的名字能被人如同吟唱异族的诗歌一般念出来。

Alec根本忘记了他是怎么逃回到自己房间的。


	2. Chapter 2

如今，他们都在厨房里。

Magnus的皮衣被丢在了岛台上，他身上只剩一件铁灰色的运动背心，坐在餐桌边看着Alec做早午餐。

Alec从Magnus买的一纸袋东西的最上面拿出了柠檬和切割好的三文鱼。

他平时不常做饭，Lightwood夫妇对他们的厨房有着神圣的独享权，不过Alec为了在他们出门时能保证自己不会饿到去抢农场里动物们的食物，他也有认真地学习过简单的烹饪。

现在这些手艺拿来喂饱Magnus应该不成问题。

Alec一边切着柠檬，一边偷偷瞄着Magnus的脸色。

从他昨晚逃回房间之后，Magnus就收回了他的笑容，又回到了之前面无表情的状态。

可这真的不能怪他，他当时太惊慌了，除了逃跑，他想不到别的办法。

Alec长叹一口气，把柠檬装进盘子，准备去拿三文鱼。

而这时，Magnus忽然从高脚凳上站了起来。Alec感觉到了他的动作，他下意识地抖了一下。

Magnus不知用了什么方法挤进了Alec和流理台之间的空隙，Alec现在只要稍微移动身体的任何部位，就会碰到Magnus。

“Mag……Magnus？你在干嘛？”

“我更想知道 _你_ 在干嘛？”Magnus的瞳仁在他夸张的眼妆衬托下显得格外明亮，他扬起一点下巴瞪着比他高上不少的Alec，“这是你们这儿流行的游戏还是什么？你进我退？”

Alec有种秘密即将被戳穿的窘迫，他僵直着身体一动不敢动，任由Magnus的双臂环上他的脖颈。

“我、我并没玩儿什么游戏——”

“烂透了的谎话。”Magnus垂下眼睑又再次睁开看向Alec，“无论你究竟做了什么打算，我只问你一次……”

Alec的心悬了起来，他感觉自己已经紧张到舌根有些发麻。

Magnus的话就仿佛流理台上那把即将切入三文鱼肉中的料理刀，它离Alec的心脏只剩下几毫米的距离。

然后，他听到Magnus缓缓开口。

“你想要我吗？Alexander？”

_那把刀掉了下来。_

 

这个吻如同没有源头的梦境一般，Alec不知道是谁先凑上去咬住了对方的嘴唇。

Magnus云朵般柔软的呻吟在Alec口中绽开，他把全部的重量都倚在了Alec身上，压着他不得不一寸寸地向后退去，直到Magnus将Alec从流理台推到了餐桌边，他再也退无可退。

Alec的腰撞上餐桌的边缘，轻微的疼痛让他恢复了一点神志。

“Magnus，等等……”

他也不知道自己为什么忽然叫住Magnus，他就是觉得，或许应该在事情发展到无法控制的地步前说点什么。

“我……”

“你要喊停吗？”Magnus斜觑着他。

Magnus的嘴唇因为刚才激烈的接吻而泛着水光，他金褐色的眼睛里也仿佛蒙上了雾。

_该死的，才不！_

Alec重新吻住了Magnus。

他的舌头扫过Magnus的上颚，那里大概是Magnus的敏感带，因为Alec确信自己就算隔着牛仔裤也能感觉到Magnus紧贴着自己的阴茎完全硬了起来。

当他们的双唇终于分开，一声满足的呻吟从Alec的口中流出。

Magnus搂着他的腰，左手两根手指勾住了Alec牛仔裤的边沿，右手则沿着Alec下颌到腹部的直线来回爱抚。

“从第一天起你就想操我了对吗？”Magnus抬眼望着脸色泛红的Alec，忍不住贴上去轻啄着Alec的唇角，“我明白你的眼神，”Magnus似乎觉得有些好笑地撅了一下嘴，“哪怕你只敢偷偷看我……”

“我不敢确定……”

“不敢确定什么？”他勾起AlecT恤衫的衣摆，双手探进去在Alec出了一层薄汗的结实的腹肌上游走，感受Alec火热的身体在自己的手下颤栗。

“不确定……你愿意和我一起……”

“哦……Alexander。”Magnus非常戏剧式的感叹着，“你完全不知道我第一眼看到你时就想脱光你的衣服，然后骑在你身上，就像……牛仔那样。”

Magnus的话让Alec几乎发出了痛苦的呻吟。他的阴茎在布料下面硬得快要爆炸。

而Magnus的攻击还在继续。

“那么你呢，Alexander？你幻想过怎样的情景？”

他不断舔吮着Alec的锁骨，在那里留下了绝对会持续几个星期的痕迹。

他幻想过的场景？关于丝绸和绑住Magnus的手……不，他绝对不能说，Magnus会把他扭进警察局的……Alec用力摇摇头，微张的嘴唇只冒出了更多的呻吟。

“让我猜猜看？”Magnus灵活的手指拉开了Alec牛仔裤的拉链，他探了一根手指进去，“你想把我压在棚舍的木板门上，让你最爱的奶牛们看着你是怎样扯掉我的裤子……你想我做你的小奶牛吗，Alexander？”Magnus 的手从Alec已经有些湿润的阴茎顶端轻抚到了底部，“哦你之前说挤牛奶时需要做些按摩，就像是……这样的手法，对吗？”

然后，Magnus的手握住了Alec的阴茎。他缓慢地撸动，时不时收紧环握着的手指施加压力，每当他用力时，Alec的阴茎都会在他手中猛地跳动。

Alec必须咬住自己的下唇才能避免发出会让他感到羞耻的声音来。

Magnus的呼吸也逐渐变得有些散乱，他贴在Alec的耳边，热气熏染着Alec的耳廓。

“你想直接操进来吗？还是……”Magnus说着放低了身体，完全将Alec的裤子拽到了大腿下面，他仰头望着Alec，“要在我把你舔得更硬之后？”

“Magnus……别……”

Alec几乎快要看不清眼前的画面，他全身的血液都在飞速乱窜，他额头的血管在不停地跳动。

他此时唯一的感觉就是自己的阴茎正一点点进入一个柔软而湿热的地方。

Alec低下头，看到Magnus的嘴唇包覆着自己胀大的器官，隐约还可以从Magnus吞吐的动作中瞧见他腥红的舌尖。

Alec嗓子里的呻吟变为近乎野兽进食前的咆哮。

不过Magnus显然对这项活动不如他自己夸耀的那么熟练，在用力吮吸几次之后，他的牙齿刮到了Alec的茎身。那让Alec插在他头发中的手一下子抓紧。

被牵扯的疼痛让Magnus放弃了后续的动作。

他吐出Alec湿淋淋的阴茎，把口中并不属于自己的一些液体咽下去，然后抓着Alec的手臂站起来。

“我觉得你已经足够硬了。”

Alec再一次红了脸。

Magnus的手压着Alec的肩膀，他的手指有力地按揉着那里的肌肤，在它们因为欲望而完全紧绷前，Magnus 将Alec推倒在了宽而长的胡桃木餐桌上。

在晨光的照射下，黑胡桃木的餐桌把Alec的皮肤衬得更苍白，巨大的视觉反差让Magnus忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

仰躺在餐桌上的Alec视线向头顶看去，刀叉们的反光在他眼角留下了炫目的光晕。

所以他现在是变成一块熟度正好的牛排肉了吗？

 

Magnus如同猫一样灵巧地爬上餐桌，他撑开修长的双腿，跨坐在Alec大腿上。裤子上的纽扣和拉链都已经解开，兴奋程度和Alec不相上下的阴茎被他从内裤里放出来。

当Magnus坐下时，他们勃起的部位撞在了一块儿。

就和Alec梦里的一模一样。

Alec伸出手抚摸着Magnus的脸，他笑着侧过头亲吻Alec的手心。

Magnus的眼妆因为汗水而有些晕开，他用手指把刚刚被Alec抓乱的头发重新向后梳理好，然后弯下腰含住Alec的嘴唇。

Alec踢掉了他已经掉落到膝弯的牛仔裤，抬起一条腿顶弄着Magnus的臀缝 。

“嗯……Alec……Alexander……”

Magnus趴伏在他的胸口上，沿着Alec的下颌线啄吻，他的手指无意识地卷弄着Alec胸口的发毛。

这会不会太亲昵了？Alec晕乎乎地想。如果Magnus想要的仅仅是一夜情，他们应该不需要做到这一步。

“Magnus，”Alec呢喃着念出他的的名字，“我可以……”

“什么？”

“我可以……”可以请你做我的男朋友吗？

Alec始终说不出口。

不过Magnus理解的似乎是另一回事。

他撑起上身看向Alec，眼中混杂着笑意和欲望。

“你当然可以狠狠地操我，让我在回去学校后还能感觉到你……”Magnus直起身体坐在了Alec的胯上，他的手绕到自己身后再次扶住了Alec挺立在那里的阴茎，“Alexander，你想射在哪儿？我脸上？后背？还是干脆射在我里面……”

他扭动着下身，让屁股从裤子里露出来。他扶着Alec的阴茎，在自己后穴的入口处摩擦。

Alec呼吸一滞。好吧，男朋友的事情他可以留到之后再想。

不过，在他的顶端已经进入了Magnus的身体一些时，Alec真的叫了停。

“……你该死的是在逗我吗？”

Magnus有点喘不上气，他手上的动作停下来，但他的后穴依然收缩着想要把Alec整个吞进去。

“不，只是……Magnus，我以后还想在这里吃饭。”

Alec脸上带着些无辜和强忍住不挺动腰胯的难耐。

听他说完后两秒钟，Magnus发出了相当愉快的笑声。他的手指在Alec的大臂上弹跳着游走，然后把Alec从餐桌上拽了起来。

“去你房间。”

Alec非常乐意做他的向导。

他们互相亲吻着迈上楼梯，双手几乎无法离开对方身体的肌肤。

步上二楼最后一个台阶，Alec突然双手捧着Magnus的脸，把他的嘴唇从自己脸上撕开。

“还有件事……”

Magnus翻个白眼，表情仿佛在说“你还真是没完没了”。

“这个很重要……”Alec的眼神有些闪烁。

“嗯哼。”

“我没有……润滑剂和避孕套……”

他要是有这些东西才见鬼了。

“你以为我为什么在周六一大早开车跑去超市？”

Magnus咬了他的鼻尖一口。

“你总是能给我惊喜，Magnus！”

 

他们推搡着对方一齐摔倒在Alec的床上时，Alec坚信自己扭到了脚踝。

不过这和在他身下赤裸的Magnus比起来简直是小事一桩。

Magnus的手里攥着他从皮衣口袋里掏出来的便携装润滑剂和一盒套子。他早就计划好了，要么Alec今天坦诚地对他下手，要么他就把Alec操到下不了床。

“你要帮我准备吗？”Magnus把那一小支润滑剂递到了Alec手上。

他吞咽着口水，“啵”地一声弹开了盖子。

Magnus一条腿搭在他腰间，将下身展露给Alec。他的双手搂着Alec的后脑，在Alec沾满润滑剂的手指进入他时，他把尖叫和呻吟都封在Alec的口腔里。

卧室里只有他们接吻的啧啧水声和粗重的喘息。

Alec用了食指和中指为Magnus扩张着，他在探入到足够深的地方时轻轻地撑开两指，然后听到头顶传来Magnus带着急喘的催促。

“好了，Alec，可以了……”

“你确定？我觉得还可以再……”

“我一百个确定，换点别的玩意儿来操我，Alec！”

“呃，好吧……我、我是第一次做这个……”Alec的阴茎抵在了Magnus的入口处，“所以如果你不舒服，一定要让我停下来……”

“上帝啊……”

Magnus在他听到Alec是第一次的时候他就想叫停，但Alec已经舒缓而坚定地推进来。那感觉让他只说得出除了“停下”以外的任何字眼。

“天啊，Magnus……你好紧，好热……”

Alec几乎是在完全插入后的下一秒就无法控制地动了起来。他不断向上耸动着胯，像是想要进入Magnus的更深处。

他把Magnus搁在床上的另一条腿也捞起来，缠在自己的腰上。然后Alce用力但小心地向内推折着Magnus的身体，Magnus的腰弯到了一个相当紧绷的弧度。

这姿势让Alec能更深地插入Magnus的身体。

“哦操，Alec……就是这个……再用力操我……老天，Alec，你真棒……啊！”

在几次试探着变换角度后，Alec精准地撞上了Magnus敏感的前列腺。

整栋房子里都回荡着Magnus突然发出的高亢尖叫。如果有没关好的窗，大概整个农场都能听到。

Magnus盘在Alec腰上的腿因为从头到脚酸软的快感而没办法夹紧，脚趾也颤抖着蜷起。

“Ale……”

Magnus的手在身体两侧下意识地想抓住什么，但最终他只摸到了枕头和Alec的手臂。

“我在……”

“Alexander……”他闭着眼寻找Alec的嘴唇索吻，“这感觉……该死的太、太棒了……”

“我也是，Magnus……”

Alec的动作逐渐变得失去规律又凶狠，他低头就能清楚地看到已经被他撞得发红的Magnus的臀部。

他俯身单手撑在床上，另一只手托着Magnus的脖子把他的头抬起来和自己接吻。

“我的天……不能再……”Magnus磨蹭着Alec的嘴唇，大口地呼吸着室内潮热的空气，“别再操我那儿了，求你……Alexander………”

Magnus的手握住了自己滴着前液的阴茎快速地套弄，矛盾地贪恋着仿佛永无止境的快感，又想要获得极致的释放。

很快，他在Alec更快更狠的抽插中射了出来。乳白的精液喷洒在他自己的胸口，还有几滴溅到了下巴。

高潮后的身体无法承受更多的刺激，Magnus哆嗦着搂紧了依然在他后穴进出的Alec。

好在Alec也并没有坚持更久。

“Magnus……操……我要射了……”

这时他们才意识到，那盒避孕套正孤零零地躺在地板上。

Alec花费了好大的意志力才抢在射出来之前把自己涨红的阴茎抽离Magnus的身体。Magnus的手颤抖着覆到他手背上，用他自己的频率让Alec射在了他的胃部。

“你他妈真的是处男吗，Alec……”

Magnus有气无力的说到。他连撑开眼皮的劲儿都没有了。

“现在不是了……”

“哦操你的，Alec……”Magnus笑着骂。

“你下次可以试试……”

Alec的力气完全随着他的精液一道从身体里射了出去，他趴在Magnus身上足有一个世纪那么久。

久到他以为他们绝对会就这样带着一身汗和体液睡过去。

 

事实是他们在中途醒过来一次，Magnus揪着Alec去浴室冲洗了快要干涸在身上的印记。

而Alec为了报复Magnus没有让他睡死在床上而跪在浴室的地砖上给Magnus做了一次口活。

连续的高潮让Magnus站都站不稳，最后只能任由Alec把他抗回床上。

 

Alec真正意义上的清醒，是在星期日的上午。

他昨天一整天都没吃什么东西，这会儿饥饿感呼唤着他快点爬起来去厨房找些吃的。他抬了一下胳膊发现它已经麻木到没有知觉，一颗顶着凌乱黑发的脑袋正压在它上面。

Magnus。

这真是不可思议。

Alec低头看着他的脸。彻底清洗过脸、失去化妆掩护的Magnus这会儿看起来就像一个高中生，Alec甚至有一种自己犯了罪的错觉。

他听见Magnus哼了两声，然后睁开了眼。

“嘿，早上好。”Alec的手抚摸着Magnus的发梢。

Magnus有一瞬间的茫然，但很快他就微笑着吻了一下Alec的锁骨。

“早安，darling……”

Magnus的声音有些嘶哑，那让Alec回忆起了昨天Magnus叫得有多大声。

他用鼻子蹭着Magnus的额头，亲吻着Magnus的眼睑。

“我很高兴醒来能看到你。”

“你以为我会去哪儿？”

Alec噘着嘴耸耸肩，“说不好，也许回城里去了？”

“该死，Alec，我不是那种上完就跑的人！”

“哦，谁知道呢。”

“Alexander……”Magnus一下子弹起来，他坐在Alec的肚子上，双手掐着Alec的脖子，“你——”

“Alec？你在楼上吗？”

床上的两个年轻人都吓了一跳，他们屏住了呼吸听着楼梯上传来脚步声。

Alec首先反应过来那声音是他母亲。他稍稍松了口气，环抱住Magnus的腰。

“我母亲。她不会随便推门进来，但还是不要让她看到这幅画面比较好。”

他玩笑地抬了抬腰，如愿看到Magnus气红了脸，然后愉快地牵着他的手下床走进浴室去洗漱。

 

Alec仍旧没有问出他心中最想问的那句话。

 

星期一，Magnus要回学校去了。

他的报告已经完成百分之九十，剩下的部分他要带回去补充。

“谢谢，Lightwood先生、夫人。”Magnus背着他来时的大背包站在门廊上向Lightwood夫妇道别，然后他转向另一侧，“也谢谢你，Alexander。”

这个称呼让Ligthwood夫人皱了皱眉，但她什么都没说。

“我送你到农场门口。”

他们并肩穿过了房子前的花园和草场。

Alec不知道这算不算是一种结束，他只知道每走一步都让他心跳减速。

不算长的小路很快就走完。

Magnus看了一眼不远处的校车，又回过头看看Alec。

“那么，再见了，Alec？”

他是如此痛恨从Magnus口中听到再见一词。

Alec鼓起了全部的勇气，他望着Magnus阳光下金灿灿的眼睛，有些可怜又抱有期盼地说：“Magnus，我不希望我们只是一夜情……”

“你不想的话，那它就不会是一夜情。”

Magnus踮起脚，吻了Alec的脸颊。他才不在乎校车上有多少人在看。

“你有我学校的地址，我这个周末没事。”Magnus一边向校车走去一边喊道。

Alec简直喜出望外。

“我一定会去的！放心吧！”

他咧开嘴笑着朝Magnus的背影用力地挥手。

 

返程的车上，Magnus收到一条短信。

他点开提示，屏幕上立刻闪现出Alec傻笑的脸和不太高兴的Michelle的自拍合照，下面还附着一行字：

【虽然只分开了十五分钟，可我们都很想你。】

Magnus哀嚎一声把手机拍在了脸上。

他要怎么样熬过这漫长的一周……

 

The End


End file.
